erfandomcom-20200215-history
Jody Nugent
Jody Nugent was a sixteen year old girl who was hit on her bicycle and was admitted to County General Hospital, who later became a victim of assault. Biography Jody was a sixteen year old girl, who was out riding her bike, when suddenly, she had stopped at a red light, and was hit by a stranger in an automobile. She was instantly put into an ambulance for the CGH, and sent right away to the County General Hospital. She was constantly asking "where her bag" is, whilst being wheeled into the hospital. Later on, she is inside one of the ER and is being assessed and treated for her biking and automobile hit and collision wounds. Dr. Archie Morris, Dr. Daria Wade, and Nurse Samantha Taggart, and is frantically wanting her cell phone, stating that it's her boyfriend, and it's "his ring". She also states that the ice was slippery, and her bike had slid on the road as well. Nurse Malik McGrath informs Dr. Morris that Jody's automobile hitter is in the other room, needing some medical assistance. Jody asks if he's okay. One of the nurses tells her, after her cell phone keeps on going, that they called her parents to come over. She is relentless and upset, asking them why did they call them here. After he's done with Jody, Dr. Morris goes over to check on the driver, who has hit Jody's bicycle, who may be having breathing problems and is tagged up with Nurse Taggart. Dr. Morris asks him a series of questions, while Nurse Taggart needs some help from him. But then, things start to stir up in more tension, when Dr. Morris turns around, and notices that Jody is struggling against some doctors and nurses in her own ER, desperately craving to get a hold of her cell phone. Dr. Morris is worried, and orders Nurse Taggart of what to do here, while he goes to check and see what's going on in Jody's room. Jody struggles some more, as she is wanting her cell phone here, and Dr. Morris tells Dr. Wade to lessen the hold on the girl, and as she does, Jody raises her hand and arm, and hits her right in the face, in the glasses and then damaging the side frame of them, and bruising the side of her head here. Dr. Wade falls backwards, and Jody lunges out to retrieve her cell phone. She sobs in it, telling her "boyfriend" that she's sorry, and some "I love you's" as well. Dr. Morris goes over to help out Dr. Wade, and is concerned more for her, and then to Jody. Later on, Dr. Morris comes back into Jody's ER and tries to comfort her. She admits that she was scared, and she doesn't like being in the hospital. Dr. Morris takes this in, and then Jody's boyfriend, Tommy Cole, shows up. He comes over, and comforts Jody, and soothes her down a slight bit. He gets introduced to Dr. Morris. Tommy looks down to Jody, and tells her that he'd give her a ride anywhere. She said she doesn't want to bother him, and he tells her otherwise. Then he notices that her bracelet is gone missing. Dr. Morris figures she had lost it in the accident. Tommy tells her that it's alright, that he'll buy her another, or rather a dozen of them. She then admits that she's thirsty, and wants something to drink. Tommy wonders if she can have a pop. Dr. Morris tells him where the cafeteria is, and he looks back to Jody, and says "my klutzy girl" to her, before leaving the room to get her a drink. Dr. Morris lightly admits that he's a "nice guy". Jody smiles, and agrees with him. Later on, Dr. Morris gets a surprise visit from Claudia Diaz, who herself was put into the hospital for certain reasons. Dr. Morris is glad to see her back, and back in uniform. She then states that she's working on the "auto versus bike" case, and asks permission to speak to Jody about it. Dr. Morris nods his head, and leads her towards Jody's room. Claudia is asking if she's had any drugs or alcohol in her system. Dr. Morris says that Jody has none of them at all, within her reports back, and says that it was a red light, and she was hit. Officer Diaz, feels that this accident, wasn't really an accident. This leaves Dr. Morris quite confused, as they are about to enter Jody's ER, and sees that Jody is arguing with Tommy here. They stop when Dr. Morris asks what's going on. Dr. Morris introduces Tommy to Officer Claudia Diaz, and he says his name back to her. Jody titles him, "my boyfriend" to Officer Diaz. Then Dr. Morris introduces Jody to Officer Diaz afterwards. Tommy and Jody are talking some more, and then Officer Diaz has to ask Jody a series of questions, regarding her biking incident. Tommy encourages Jody to tell them, but Officer Diaz kindly asks him to leave the room. He resents a bit, but then backs out, and then waits outside. Meanwhile, Dr. Morris and Officer Diaz are performing these safety questions towards Jody, as Jody relents back and tells them, that she stopped at a red light, and tries to regard them that it was an accident. Officer Diaz feels that it wasn't an accident. Then she asks her, if there were things going on in her mind, when she suddenly stopped so abruptly, like problems at home, or at school. Jody answers, that "everything is good." which leaves both Dr. Morris and Officer Diaz, not entirely convinced here. Then Dr. Morris asks her, if it has anything to do about her boyfriend, Tommy. Jody is left there, not being able to say anything else from this point onward. Dr. Morris' concerns for her start to rise higher, as Tommy rudely comes back into the ER, and rudely asks both Dr. Morris and Officer Diaz if they are done with Jody. Jody nods her head, and says that they're done. Dr. Morris and Officer Diaz later on, are inside of the coffee room, and they talk more about Jody, about how she's not "telling the whole story". Officer Diaz states, "probably not with her boyfriend around.". They continue to try and piece up the real story behind the bike incident here. Dr. Morris eagerly wants to go back in and talk to Jody more, though more to Jody's parents when they arrive, but Officer Diaz tells him otherwise. Dr. Morris takes in that this was a bad suggestion, as Officer Diaz explains her reasoning for putting the idea down. Moments later, Jody's parents arrive, upset and slightly angered. Dr. Morris meets them, as Mr. Nugent is being too strict with him. Mrs. Nugent asks Dr. Morris about how their daughter is doing. Dr. Morris reports that Jody has no severe injuries, that her shoulder has been misplaced. And that she has a sling for support as well. She is just about ready to be discharged if her psychiatrist allows her to go home. Mr. Nugent is furious, thinking that Dr. Morris is accusing Jody of being nuts. Dr. Morris tells him, that's not his intention, and admits that Jody's story isn't fitting. Mr. Nugent goes on, thinking that now Dr. Morris is assuming that Jody is a liar. Dr. Morris again, tells him that's not what he was going towards either. Mr. Nugent recaps that his daughter was hit, and that he and his wife want to see her now. Dr. Morris says, "of course." and starts to lead them to Jody's ER. But without knowing it, Jody has already been discharged, without Dr. Morris getting some insights towards this earlier. He sees Jody being placed into a wheel-chair by Tommy, and the Nugent's. Dr. Morris is anxious here, and goes to Jody's parents, and tells him that he wants to keep her in the hospital overnight. The Nugent's had thought that he told them that Jody was alright and ready to go home. Dr. Morris' concern level towards Jody starts to escalate higher here, as he is relentless urging for Jody to remain in the hospital, but her parents just want to take their daughter home right at this point. Mrs. Nugent is comforting her daughter here, saying it must have been terrible to go through this alone. Tommy says that he was here for Jody, but Mr. Nugent gets harsh with him, leaving Tommy quite angered here. Dr. Morris continues to have Jody's parents agree to let him keep the girl overnight, but they keep on going against his bold wishes here. Dr. Morris is unnerved, and asks to speak to Mr, Nugent alone, while Mrs. Nugent takes care of the discharge papers. Dr. Morris asks Mr. Nugent if Jody has had any problems in the past with anything. Mr. Nugent had answered that Jody has given him and his wife no problems at all. Then, with a bit of anger in his tone of voice, Dr. Morris asks, if Jody would ever confide in him or his wife about anything going on with the teenager. Mr. Nugent says that she does, but a few seconds later, admits, "she used to." and that with Tommy being around, Jody doesn't confide in her parents as much as she had before she started dating Tommy. Dr. Morris is curious more about this situation here, and Mr. Nugent admits that if he talked to his wife about their daughter's problems, that would only push both Jody and Tommy closer together. Then he states how powerful first love can be. Dr. Morris just gets more stirred up with worry here, as Mrs. Nugent calls her husband to come over to receptionist's desk to help with the discharge papers. Mr. Nugent excuses himself from Dr. Morris, as it leave the doctor, highly unnerved. Meanwhile, Tommy is telling Jody that he'll spend the night with her, at her parent's house, and watch some movies, and have a fun night. Jody is left sitting there in her wheel-chair, just nodding her head at Tommy's ideas for the night. Then he says, that it's all good, and that he'll let her "folks" know about their plans. Dr. Morris comes over, and then says that he's going to miss Jody, and then hands her his hospital business card if she has problems during the day and/or at night. Jody takes the card, and looks down to it. But then, she thinks about what Dr. Morris has told her earlier, and starts to say something here. An almost revealing detail, a true one about her bicycle accident here. She starts out that, there was a red light. The traffic was crazy, and such on. Dr. Morris is eager to hear what else she has to say, truthfully here. Then he knows for certain, it wasn't Jody's fault, and that Tommy may have had a good part in this accident. Jody is about to say something else to him, another true detail fact here, but is interrupted by her father yelling at Tommy, telling him he wasn't allowed to follow the Nugent's back home, saying "i said NO." to him loudly and coarsely, causing Tommy to get emotionally enraged here. Dr. Morris looks to this scene, and then back to Jody, insisting for her to carry on with her story here. Jody stops the story, as Tommy comes over to her, and says that they can chill another night, not tonight. Then Jody is being wheeled out of the hospital, leaving Dr. Morris, tied up with massive concerns for Jody's well being here, knowing now that there was an actual part to this story, actually revealed. Afterwards, Dr. Morris is talking to Dr. Paul Myers, and Dr. Myers is saying that Jody has no health conditions, and that everything seems to be correct for her. Dr. Morris eagerly urges to have him talk to Jody's parents here. But Dr. Myers has said that this is done with, and that the girl should be all fine. This leaves Dr. Morris knowing more about circumstances, and then excuses himself from his shift, and then goes out to his car, and starts to drive out towards the Nugent's home. As Dr. Morris is driving around, he notices some cop cars and some ambulances around the Nugent's house. He gets out of his car, and goes over to an officer, and tells him that he's a doctor, and that maybe he can help here. The officer allows him to proceed, and sees that Mr. Nugent has his wrists being bound with handcuffs. Mr. Nugent is angered here, and says, "you're making a mistake, i need to be with my daughter!", and then Dr. Morris notices Mr. Nugent's wife next to him, shaking hard. Dr. Morris looks around, and then to the ground to see Tommy there, bloodied and bruised. He goes over to check up on him, and wonders to another care-worker if Tommy will make it. The one EMT gives him a doubtful answer, as Dr. Morris nods his head, and looks up and around. But when he does, he sees Jody, on a gurney, being wheeled out of her home, with a thick red hospital sheet covering her up from her stomach and below, and all bruised and silent, and her face is torn and wiped out. Dr. Morris is shocked, to see Jody looking like this. He asks her name, but she remains silent, as she clings onto her other inflicted arm, and Dr. Morris notices the bruising on her neck, and the side of her face. He looks as she is being wheeled some more to another ambulance, then looks down to Tommy, as he is being treated for his severe wounds. Then Dr. Morris looks back to the gurney the abused Jody is on now. After Jody is being comforted by her mother, still silent and all torn apart on the inside, Dr. Morris runs into Officer Diaz again. She wonders what he's doing here, and admits that he couldn't just let her go. Then he looks to Tommy, being put into another separate ambulance, and asks if Jody had beaten him up. Officer Diaz tells him that she didn't, that it was her father, who had. She explains that Tommy came over, and was escalated in anger, and even towards Mr. Nugent, and then Mr. Nugent heard some commotion from being outside, and sadly informs to Dr. Morris, that Tommy had sexually and physically attacked Jody. Dr. Morris just frowns upon this all, and then looks over to Jody, as she is being placed right back into the ambulance, and goes over to her, and says that "it's going to be okay." Jody just looks hopelessly at Dr. Morris, and more tears goes down her cheeks. Her last line was, "he said he'd love me forever." and again becomes silent here. Dr. Morris just looks at her, lost and confused himself, about these actions here. And then, Jody's ambulance doors are closed, as the girl is being brought right back to County General Hospital. Category:Characters Category:Patients Category:Season 15 characters Category:One-off ER characters